


While you were suited up

by Gamerchick88



Series: Someone Like Me [3]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Attempted Murder, Consensual Sex, Emotional Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fucking, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Near Death Experiences, Protective Rick, Reader really likes how Rick looks in his suit, Rick In A Suit, Rick looking good in a suit, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamerchick88/pseuds/Gamerchick88
Summary: While Rick is off raising hell and attacking Gromflomites in Run the Jewel you are sent through a portal and almost die. With the help of another Rick, you survive and get to go home to your Rick only to have things change between you both forever while a new threat rises.





	While you were suited up

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my lovely readers, I'm back. I know its been a while, but due to adulting and trying to write an other fan fic, which I lost my inspiration on, I have been missing, but I am back and ready to throw an other part of this series at you. I came up with the general idea to this since The Run the Jewel music video, but I just finally found a way to tie it into the previous pieces and the future stories to this series, so I hope you all love this as much as I loved writing. There are also some fun easter eggs to other fandoms I love so look out for them. I'm already working on the next piece, which I hope to have out sooner rather than later, but until then, I hope all of you enjoy this as much as the other two. You all keep me inspired! Until the next part to this series!

Something has gone horribly fucking wrong. One minute she was laying on her couch in their house watching some interdimensional cable while waiting for Rick to get home after he had disappeared with Morty off on an adventure, the first adventure without her in a long time, and the next she was falling through a fucking portal and onto a desert waste land of a fucking planet. She had hit the burning sandy floor so hard with the front of her body that it knocked the wind out of lungs and made her head spin, while her eyes blurred and her skin sizzled. She had lain where she fell for several long minutes, trying to push the pain away, until now. Slowly, she pushes up off her stomach and stands up on weak legs; the exposed skin on her legs, arms and face that had rested on the hot sandy ground is now raw from slowly cooking. Despite the pain of her possibly fractured ribs and the first degree burns to her skin, Y/N dusts off the sand on her skin and looks around.

All she sees is the heat waves visibly coming off the ground and nothing but miles upon miles of sand all around her. Her eyes begin to water, her skin that isn’t already burned is beginning to cook and she feels the thirst kicking in even after being in this barren place for only a few minutes. She looks down at herself, appreciating the fact that she had been wearing her boots while falling through the portal since her feet aren’t exposed to the blistering heat of the sand, but also hating the fact that she’s just wearing her black ripped up short shorts that Rick loves since they make her look like “his eager little slut” and her loose fitting band shirt of the Flesh Curtains that Rick had gotten for her from Rocker Rick before he fucked her back stage after she had “eye fucked” Rocker Rick, while the “cock sucker” had been on stage. Being this exposed in this heat will only cook her faster and for the first time in years, she misses her Army uniform.

“Fuck,” Y/N croaks while finally noticing she had left her fucking portal gun on the fucking table in her house since today was supposed to be a wait for Rick kind of day. 

Remembering her phone, Y/N painfully rummages through her shorts and grabs her interdimensional phone. She dials her Rick and pressing the hot phone against her ear. It rings and rings and rings for several seconds until the voice mail answers with Rick’s custom message of her moaning like a whore and the faint sound of skin slapping together at a fast pace before Rick groans into the phone followed by a “Yeah Y/N... Y-you like that don’t y*urp*ou little whore? You like taking my cock? F-fuuuuckkk. Take my cock baby. Take it... Leave a fucking message you fucking per*urp*verts. I’m fucking my woman right now!” The beep of the voice mail waiting for her to speaks echoes loudly in her ear and Y/N groans.

Rick always picks up for her, especially after the whole incident of her disappearing for months so why isn’t he now that she needs him. Y/N lowers her phone and looks at her contacts. She can’t call Morty since he’s with Rick and Summer, Jerry and Beth can’t help since Rick has his portal gun. They can always get hers but none of them have the fucking key. She can call Chris, but he wouldn’t get to her place in time and she will already be dead by then in this blistering fucking heat. There are only two other options and she’ll feel like shit for asking and will most likely owe them a fucking favor, but then again, this is life or death. Now she can call Mohawk Rick or Asshole…uh, Other Rick since her fucking Rick seems to be M.I.A while she’s baking in the sun, she just has to pick which one. She picks the one she thinks will answer fast enough and dials.

She starts to feel a growing, pounding ache in her head while she presses the phone to her ear. She stares out into the vast desert while the phone rings, her eyes blurring. She waits, praying that someone picks up. She begins to give up hope when she finally hears the other end pick up. She opens her dry mouth to speak but is met with her own voice moaning, before the other her says, “he... he’s... fuck.. he’s busy,” before hanging up. A pained sob/groan leaves her mouth and Y/N begins to trudge forward, hoping that moving might ease the pain of her flesh burning. She pulls her phone in front of her eyes, barely seeing the thing let alone her own hands as she tries to call Mohawk Rick, her last resort, but her phone slips through her fingers. Y/N looks down in horror, searching for her phone, but she can’t fucking see it. Y/N looks around trying desperately to see her phone, but she just can’t see. Y/N let’s out a whimper, as the world begins to spin. Almost as if time has slowed down, Y/N falls to the ground slowly as her eyes begin to see everything melting together into nothing but colors from heat stroke due to this planets extreme heat exposure, and “Rick” tumbles from her lips.

She hits the ground and fades in and out of consciousness as her flesh burns, and she knows she’s dying. Her eyes begin to shut for the last time when the sound of a portal erupts in her ears and she almost sees her Rick coming through to save her, but she knows, that’s just not true.  
—-

Rick jumps through the portal with only his lab coat on and C-137’s Y/N out cold in his arms, her body covered in 2nd and 3rd degree burns, looking scared beyond belief. His Y/N gasps and covers her mouth in shock at seeing Y/N looking burned beyond recognition. She’s met the other version of herself a few times now after her Rick invited her over so that she would get used to the fact that he talks to the Y/N he loved before her while showing her he loves only her now. The portal closes behind Rick and he speeds past Y/N who can’t help but watch, horrified by the sight while standing in the garage in only her panties. She and Rick had raced into the garage after he had stopped in the middle of sex when she had picked up the phone to hang up on Y/N and he had forced her to look through the goggles to find her burning alive. He had dove through the portal with only his Lab coat on in a panic, and now seeing C-137s Y/N looking like a burned slab of meat, she knows why and feels terrible about it. It doesn’t help that Rick is giving her the ugliest fucking look ever while he takes Y/N to his work bench. He sets the dying woman down and begins to rip doors open.

“Rick, I...” his Y/N begins, taking a timid step towards him.

A threatening snarl leaves his lips making her stop in her tracks; he’s never been this mad at her before. “D-don’t you- don’t fucking touch me! I need to save her fucking life and fix her fucking skin before it’s too fucking late so d-don’t fucking touch me!” he snaps while pulling out an injection gun similar to C-137’s out. He soaks up a purple looking liquid into the gun and injects it into Y/N neck. He tosses it back in its place before he begins to mix an odd concoction.

Y/N tries explaining again while moving towards him, “Rick... I didn’t..”

Rick stops and whips around, baring his teeth at her look a crazed animal. “Didn’t what Y/N!? Didn’t give-didn’t fucking care that she was trying to ask for fucking help while burning alive on the hottest fucking planet in all the dimensions while you were trying to get off like a- like the whore you are!? She was on Chosie 2PS! Its sun is so fucking hot, you’ll fry in less than 10 minutes, but you wanted to fucking get off so fucking bad that you let the fucking woman that lead me to you almost fucking cook to death!” He screams in her face.

Y/N flinches, seeing Rick beyond pissed at her for the first time since she’s been with him. Her eyes fill up with tears and she doesn’t know what to say as she watches Rick turn back to Other Y/N and begins quickly working to mix a salve before he begins to spread it in on her skin while he growls under his breath, “If she dies, C-137 will kill us both without even blinking. Its what I would do to them both if it happened to you and you had tried to ask for their fucking help and that’s even after she’s done more for me than most, so I need you to fucking leave me alone so I can keep her from dying.”

Y/N swallows a sob before she spins on her heels and runs to the garage door.

Rick continues to cover Y/N in salve, ignoring the urge to chase after his own Y/N after the garage door slamming shut behind her echoes through the garage. This Y/N suddenly wakes up and begins to scream in agony, her flesh is still burning even though the purple liquid has healed her internally while rehydrating her completely. He shoves her down and gives her an electric shock to knock her back out so he can heal her burnt skin so that she won’t die from overwhelming pain as well as keep C-137 from raining his wrath down upon him or his Y/N.  
—-

Y/N sits on the work bench, her skin now raw and slightly reddish from being burnt before, but mostly back to normal while Other Rick stands beside her, now fully dressed in a pair of clothes he had pulled out of the dryer, leaning against the work bench with his arms crossed. She gives him a sideways glance. He looks just like her Rick now, but she knows he’s not her Rick. That magnetic tug isn’t there like it is with her and C-137. She leans back and swings her short legs.

“As a thank you for saving me from melting alive, let me just offer you this,” she begins in a nonchalant tone. “You need to fucking apologize for being a dick.”

Rick gives Y/N an annoyed sideways look, “you don’t fucking think I know that!?”

Y/N scoffs and rolls her eyes. “Oh I know you know that, but you fucking Ricks tend to think giving the dick is enough of an apology. You need to fucking say it.”

“I was trying to fucking save you,” Rick snaps.

“And I fucking know that dick munch, but you need to say it. I know how Y/N’s work. I mean I am one. Yes, Rick dick is great, especially when it’s from the Rick we love and no I haven’t had any other Rick dick so don’t start, but it’s not enough. I’m the one you wanted before and since she’s a Y/N, it will nag at her whether she thinks so or not. So remind her you love her, apologize for being a fucking dick and then fuck, because hey, can’t not give her the good shit.”

Rick looks at her for a long second before he laughs. “Alright.”

“And thank you again, for saving me. Thought I might finally die back there after that fucking portal pulled me in so I owe you,” she laughs while swinging her legs.

The humor leaves Rick’s face and a dark look takes its place. “Was it a fucking Rick? I don’t know why a Rick would hurt you, but you are C-137’s and a lot of them hate him for the citadel attack.”

Y/N thinks about it before shaking her head. “I don’t know why, but I don’t think it was a Rick. I mean, no one has portals like you guys do that feel like that, but something about it didn’t feel... Rickish.”

Rick gives her straight faced look before he looks away just as his Y/N opens the garage door. She peers out and looks around. Y/N looks at Other Y/N and gives her an awkward smile as she creeps into the garage, avoiding looking at her Rick. Other Y/N gives her the same awkward smile and Y/N can’t help but chuckle. Other Y/N stops when she’s standing directly in front of both Y/N and her Rick who is watching her intently with a blank expression. Other Y/N continues to avoid Rick while rocking back and forth on her feet and tucking her hands into the back pockets of her jeans. 

“I’m glad you’re alright… I’m sorry I just…” Other Y/N begins uncomfortably before Y/N cuts her off while shaking her head. 

“Don’t worry about it. I get it. You were in the middle of a good fuck. I get the same way when C-137 is giving me a good dicking so don’t fucking sweat it. I’m alive and that’s what matters,” Y/N says with a sympathetic smile. “YOU have nothing to apologize for.”

Rick grunts making Y/N elbow him in the shoulder. “Fucking cunt,” he snaps at her before moving from the work bench and walking towards his Y/N, dragging his feet. Y/N suppresses a laugh as she watches Rick stand in front of his Y/N, towering over her with his hands in the pockets his Lab coat as his Y/N stares at him with barely contained anticipation. Knowing he’s being watched, Rick bends over his Y/N and whispers in her ear. Y/N looks away from the other two and can’t help but miss her Rick even though he hadn’t come to her fucking rescue when some asshole had stranded her on Chosie 2PS. Suddenly she realizes her fucking phone is missing and can’t help but begin to panic. What if her Rick has been trying to get back to her? What if he thinks she’s gone missing again? What if he thinks she’s dead and he tries to fucking kill himself? 

Y/N looks at Other Rick in terror, but keeps from going into a full blown anxiety attack when she sees Rick holding his Y/N to him. Her heart squeezes and makes her worry about her Rick even more. Almost as if sensing her discomfort like her own, Other Y/N pushes her Rick away enough to give her a worried look. Y/N gives her an uncomfortable smile before Other Rick looks at her too. 

“I really gotta go,” Y/N says in a shaking voice. 

Rick sees that she’s silently freaking out, just like his Y/N does and nods. He pulls away from his Y/N just enough to pull out his portal gun while wrapping his arm around his Y/N’s shoulders and pulling her to his side. Y/N gives them both a happy smile as Rick opens a portal. Rick just gives her blank stare while Other Y/N smile’s back. “I owe you both. Anytime, anywhere, just hit me up and I’ll help,” Y/N tells them while turning to the portal. “Get some,” she says to Other Y/N with a wink before she completely turns to the swirling greens and yellows of the portal and runs through. 

She comes out on her front yard, facing the Smith house and sees his ship is back. “Fuck,” she breathes before she begins to run towards the house across the street. She immediately comes to a sudden halt when she hears Rick screaming at someone from inside their house. Y/N spins around, staring at their house in surprise, finally noticing that her door is kicked in. Her heart races and she sprints into the house and slides to a sudden stop as she sees him. He’s dressed in a black suit, white dress shirt and black tie while pacing the living room in a panic of his own. Her breath catches at how fucking sexy he looks all dressed up and its surprising since she really likes him in his lab coat. She kind of wants to make him wear this more often just so she can fuck him while he wears it. She shakes her naughty thoughts away while swallowing hard, knowing that he’s freaking out because when he got home he most likely came over to celebrate his adventure with Morty only to find her gone and her portal gun on the table. She suddenly remembers why and she knows he’s going to fucking lose his shit. 

Rick listens to Chris freaking out, rambling on about not knowing where his friend is and wondering if she’s possibly been taken or if she disappeared again like when she did with the black hole situation, making Rick regret letting Y/N tell him and he growls. “I don’t know what fucking happened you fucking idiot, that’s why I’m fucking calling you! I went on a fucking adventure and she was fucking…” Rick stops as he catches someone standing in his living room in the corner of his eye. He turns to look at the person with wide eyes that grow wider when he sees that it’s her. 

She’s okay and alive, even though she looks like she has a mild sun burn. He hangs up the phone without warning Chris and he quickly crosses the room towards Y/N before he wraps his arms around her and envelopes her with his whole body. He holds her to him, relieved that she is fine. He had come over after his adventure with clone Morty to retrieve a jewel and he had seen her missed call while in his barely used room at the Smith household, which he had missed while fighting a fuck ton of Gromflomites, including their dick head leader in order to get the jewel. Just seeing that she called had freaked him the fuck out because she only calls the rare times that he allows them to be apart when she needs him. So he had fucking run across the street with the metal box and jewel in tow, kicked their fucking front door in due to wanting to just see if she was alright and had found her missing and her portal gun just sitting on their kitchen table. That had sent him into a fucking frenzy followed by him calling the only person she runs to when she doesn’t want to deal with Rick since he lives in her fucking house now even though he does still have the spare room at the Smith house. 

Rick holds her to him tight as she holds him to her until he knows that she is real. Or is she? He suddenly pushes her away and looks at her skeptically while she looks at him somewhat shocked. “Rick?” she asks, confused by his action as he searches her face for a clue. 

“Decrease emotional sensitive to 15 percent,” Rick says while watching for any changes. 

Y/N confusion leaves her face while her features take on annoyance. He thinks she’s a fucking clone again. She doesn’t blame him, but still. “I’m not a fucking clone Rick, you fucking asshole.” 

Rick feels both relief and his heart race, knowing she’s telling the fucking truth before he also gets annoyed with her for making him worry. He moves his hands to her forearms and he gives her a hard look. “Where were- Where the fuck were you? You fucking called me while I was busy on an adventure and you weren’t fucking here when you made me think something had happened to you. You never fucking call unless something is fucking wrong and you left your fucking portal gun so where the fuck were you?” Rick snaps at her.

Y/N becomes more annoyed and takes her hands off his traps to back away, but the iron grip he has on her arms keeps her in place. “I was on Chosie 2PS.” 

Rick looks flabbergasted before he narrows his eyes at her. “W-What the fuck do you mean you were on Chosie 2PS!? You could have died there! Why the fuck were you there? How the fuck did you get there!?” Rick bombards her with question after question, pissed that she had gone to a place that could literally melt someone from the inside out in under 30 minutes. He’s been there once and for only a few minutes and he had fried a bit so he has every fucking right to wonder why the woman he loves went to that fire ball of shit! 

Y/N rolls her eyes, adding fuel to Rick’s rage, but she manages to pull out from his death grip on her arms. She folds her arms over her chest, juts her hip to the side, stands taller and looks him right in the eye. “It’s not like I had a fucking choice. I was just laying here waiting for you to finally get back after you ditched me to go on an adventure with Morty, which yes, I’m okay with since you need to see your family, I’m not telling you not to, I’m just saying don’t expect me to sit her twiddling my fucking thumbs waiting for you,” she begins to ramble before she stops herself, knowing she’s doing it. It’s a problem that has only gotten worse living with Rick and the whole going insane crossing several dimensions for months trying to get back to him, but hey, who’s complaining. She huffs and continues, “Anyways, I was just waiting for you like the ‘good girl I am’ and I fell through a fucking portal onto Chosie 2PS where I nearly burned to death when you didn’t answer your fucking phone, but luckily didn’t when Other Rick pulled me out of the fire, literally, at the last minute.” 

Y/N suddenly freezes up as she realizes her rambling has fucked her as her eyes take in the second of fear on Rick’s face and is now turning to uncontrollable anger. She uncrosses her arms and takes a strategic step back as Rick tilts his head down just a bit, ing a slight shadow over his face which is filled with rage before he steps after her like a beast following its next meal. Fuck her and her own anger that has gotten her into this current situation due to her need to ramble to punish him for getting upset at her for the whole nearly dying situation. 

“What the fuck do you fucking mean you fell through a fucking portal on to Chosie 2PS?” Rick growls at her while stalking after her. “Did someone fucking try to kill you while I was gone?”

“I-I-I…” Y/N stammers, seeing how fucking pissed Rick is and knowing he thinks it was another fucking Rick who did it, which means no Rick is safe if he has a say in it, including her friends. “I don’t know, but it wasn’t a Rick. I know that much and I’m alive baby. I’m okay.” 

Rick growls low in his throat before he pounces like a cat and seizes Y/N by her forearms again to stare into her eyes with a dark, crazed, almost murderous look, making her go stock still. “I fucking left you behind today because I knew my fucking adventure was fucking dangerous and you’re telling me you still ended up almost dying because some fucking asshole that you think isn’t a fucking Rick, opened a fucking portal in our fucking home to a planet that would have fried you if that pussy hadn’t have saved you when I was busy getting you the…” Rick spits until he suddenly stops. His eyes go wide as he notices that not only is it his turn to ramble like a fucking asshole to a point of getting himself in trouble since he already sees the fury burning in Y/N’s eye from him leaving her behind to keep her safe, which she fucking hates, but he almost put his fucking foot in it by revealing what he got for her as well. 

Y/N’s paralyses quickly evaporates as pure unadulterated ire fills her up and she stares dagger at Rick while her lips up curl in the corners at how fucking pissed she is that he just admitted to leaving her behind to keep her safe when he knows how much she hates it. Yes he’s been overly fucking protective for months since the whole going M.I.A for nine months, leaving him to play house with a half baked clone, losing two limbs, blah blah blah, but he fucking knows they are better as a team so for him to admit to leaving her behind on such a dangerous adventure to keep her safe, makes her blood boil. “You did what now?” She hisses.

Yup, he’s fucked up, but he won’t back down. “I left you here to keep you safe you ungrateful little…” he begins but can’t keep insulting her as she rips herself out of his hold violently and steps towards him to glare up at him as her body begins to shake.

“YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT THAT RICK! I FUCKING HATE IT WHEN YOU BENCH ME LIKE SOME FUCKING ROOKIE JUST BECAUSE YOU’RE AFRAID OF LOSING ME AFTER THE WHOLE BLACK HOLE SITUATION. WE FUCKING WORK BETTER TOGETHER! WE KEEP EACH OTHER SAFE AND NO AMOUNT OF FUCKING DANGER WOULD HAVE STOPPED ME FROM COMING WITH YOU AND COVERING YOUR FUCKING SIX!” she screams up into his face.

Rick’s own irritation and anger spikes, his lips peel from his lips and a growl rumbles through his chest because one, she’s done shit like leave him behind to keep him safe or put herself in immediate danger so he was protected so she can’t say shit, and two, she’s going to make him tell her why he left her behind in the first fucking place to make her shut the fuck and not like he wanted to originally. “I FUCKING LEFT YOU BECAUSE I WAS GETTING YOU SOMETHING YOU DUMB CUNT!” He shouts at her. 

Rick’s explanation and attitude only flame the fire of Y/N’s anger. Her hands clench at her sides and she tries to restrain herself from hitting something with her fucking bionic arm, causing her to shake even more. “WHAT COULD POSSIBLY BE SO FUCKING IMPORTANT FOR YOU TO GET ME WHAT YOU HAD TO TAKE MORTY INSTEAD OF ME!? WE’RE A FUCKING TEAM RICK, OR I THOUGHT WE WERE! HAS THAT FUCKING CHANGED!? DO YOU THINK I CAN’T COVER YOUR ASS WELL ENOUGH ANYMORE THAT YOU LEFT ME BEHIND, PUTTING YOURSELF AND MORTY IN MORE DANGER!?” she spits.

Rick shouts out in anger, unable to fucking do anything else since she won’t just drop it. Why can’t she just let him calm the fuck down so that he can do this fucking right when he’s not ready to shake sense back in her fucking head?! He hasn’t wanted to do something like this since Diane, not even for Unity, and he had planned on doing this fucking right for her. It had been important to him to do everything right not only because he loved her, but because deep down he knows that with their age gap and his inability to correct the wrongs of her past that keeps her from having a child, although she says she doesn’t want one even though he secretly wants to give her one, he had to make this worth her fucking while; he wants to be as worthy of keeping her as she is of making him want things he never thought he would again. So, he had found the stupid fucking jewel after secretly hunting for it for months while going on adventures with her since she had come back to him. He had had everything planned even before that fucking dick head Rick and his stupid fucking ex-stripper Y/N had invited them to their celebration of getting engaged and even before she had had that panic attack from thinking she might possibly be pregnant two weeks ago, which had pissed him off at her fucking reaction to maybe having his fucking kid by the way. He had everything fucking planned so when he finally found out where that damn jewel was, he cooked up a Morty and sped away, leaving her at home with an excuse of spending time with his moronic Grandson so he could get it and finally go through with everything that was just waiting for him to ask her, but like always she has ruined it all with almost dying, although that wasn’t her fault but some fuck stick who he is going to hunt down and slowly pull apart with his bare hands, along with her forcing him to do this all out of anger. 

Rick roars once more before he spins around on his heels and walks towards the kitchen table where the metallic box sits after he had left it there to call that jackass Chris. He violently scoops it up, knowing the jewel inside can take the jolt and turns back around before quickly stalking back towards Y/N who is still just glaring at him, clearly waiting for him to continue to explain himself. He thrusts the box into her chest a little harder than he wanted to, knocking her back a bit and forcing her to reflexively take the box while giving him a surprised look, but she kind of deserves it for being a bitch and ruining his plans. “I DIDN’T TAKE MORTY; I TOOK A FUCKING CLONE WITH ME YOU DIFFICULT FUCKING WHORE! AND I FUCKING LEFT YOU BECAUSE I WANTED TO GET YOU THE MOST VALUABLE FUCKING JEWEL IN ALL THE DIMENSIONS BECAUSE I WAS PLANNING ON ASKING YOU TO MARRY ME YOU IMPATIENT BITCH!” He yells at her. 

Y/N’s body seizes up with shock and her eyes go wide at Rick telling her that he wants to marry her. Her mouth goes dry and she slowly opens her mouth to speak, “Y-You want to marry me?”

Rick groans and rolls his eye. “I just fucking said that didn’t I!?” He continues to yells even though he can see that she is astonished. He huffs while running a hand through his hair, trying to calm down, making his suit tie sway a bit and making Y/N’s eyes follow it, still somewhat bug eyed. He sighs before letting his hand fall back to his side as he rapidly becomes more and more anxious at finally letting her know that he does want to marry her after telling her he wouldn’t when she had admitted to loving him and not doing it while he’s fucking mad at her. “I want- I- uh, I want to, yeah. I want to. I’ve wanted to, I just needed to get that for you first,” he stammers uncomfortably before pointing at the box to get her to stop looking at him like that and he tucks the other hand in his suit pant pocket while clearing his throat. 

Y/N blinks absent mindedly at Rick before she slowly looks down at the box in her hands. She carefully maneuvers the metal box to hold it easily in the palm of one hand while the other opens the lid. She gasps at the sight of one of the most beautiful jewels she’s seen in her life and her heart skips a beat while the glow from it lights up her face. She peers up at the oddly nervous and waiting Rick, not knowing what to say. She’s never been the type to want fancy, lavish things and her first ring had a tiny diamond where the other was made of rubber, so this thing outdoes them both. But still, just knowing what happened to his wife and how he felt about the whole marriage thing and him going out his way to get this jewel means he really loves her, and that means more to her than the most valuable jewel in all the dimensions. She slowly closes the lid, seeing the disappointment in Rick’s face, but doesn’t speak as she walks around him towards their couch to gather her wits inorder to say what she feels. She sets the box down carefully like it’s made of glass and turns to Rick who is facing her now and looking pissed once again. She tucks her hands in her pockets, lets her eyes rake over Rick in his suit and takes a deep, calculated breath before looking back in his angry eyes, her eyes begin to water because of her growing happiness. 

“Rick, um… Thank you for this jewel. I love it, don’t get me wrong and I love you for thinking you had to get it for me to ask me to marry you, but the thing is…,” Y/N says, getting more and more anxious despite how happy she is. She takes in another deep breath and runs a nervous hand through her hair before continuing with a loving smile and taking a step towards Rick whose anger has drained away, now replaced with a observing look. “I don’t need a ring or a jewel to marry you. I’ve wanted to marry for longer than I want to admit. So thank you for the jewel, but just knowing you want to marry too is all I need. So, uh, yeah, I would love to marry you.”

Rick feels the air leave his lungs as he looks at Y/N standing near the couch with tears now rolling down her face and a smile on her lips. Suddenly, he rushes towards her and pulls her to him while kissing her hard. He swallows her moan as he thrusts his tongue into her mouth, groaning at the taste of her on his tongue and her hands in his hair. He hungrily devours her mouth, while holding her tightly against him, happier than he thought he could ever be. His tongue tangles and twists with her own, as his hands move from her back to the front of her shirt. A loud rip echoes through the room and Y/N pulls away from the passionate, hungry kiss to look up at him in surprise as his hands let the ripped fabric of her band shirt fall to the floor. 

He growls as she tugs his hair hard out of punishment for ripping her favorite shirt while giving him a hard look, her lips swollen from their kiss. “I liked that fucking shirt,” she scolds him.

Rick scoffs, his lips turning up into a smug smirk before he pulls her back against him and lowers his head to the side of her neck, letting his lips ghost over her pulse point as he speaks, making her shiver against him, “I-I’ll get you a new one. Now be- Now shut the fuck up so I can fuck you.”

Y/N’s eyes roll in the back of her head as it falls back, her body bending backwards, to let Rick’s tall frame lean over her as a wave of heat rushes to her wet snatch as Rick begins to suck and nip his way down her neck, leaving a trail of dark, angry marks behind. She moans loudly, her hands holding his mouth to her skin. She gasps when she feels her bra rip away, but she doesn’t stop him or complain since not only is it one of her more worn out bras, but because his talented fucking mouth is making its way to her nipple. “Oh fuck,” she pants out as he takes it into his mouth and sucks, his hands on the middle of her back the only thing keeping her from completely falling to the floor. After he pays her nipple special attentions, Rick lets it go with a loud, obnoxious pop before he attacks the other with the same enthusiasm, making Y/N cry out in pleasure and buck her hips against him out of response. His groan floods her ears and she whimpers as he thrusts back against her. They both begin to grind against each other, trying to appease their own grow ache and need for each other. 

Unable to wait any longer, Rick bends his knees and guides Y/N’s body down to the floor while his mouth moves up the other side of her neck, making her gasp and moan for him. His hands leave her back as he runs his tongue over the shell of her ear making her cry out again and moves them to work at her shorts. “No time- No foreplay this time baby girl. I need to be buried in that sweet little puss soon or I’ll- or I’ll fucking lose my mind,” he whispers in her ear, his voice deeper and huskier than usual, making her shiver before he takes her ear lobe in his mouth and slips her panties and shorts off each leg. 

“Oh fffuuuuccckk Rick. Fuck me please. I need you baby,” Y/N pleads.

Rick chuckles and he releases her ear so he can lean back and sit up on his knees. His eyes greedily takes in how her body shakes, naked before him, waiting for him to fuck her while his hands work at loosening his tie. He pulls it over his head and tosses it away, his eyes moving to her face and he lets out a loud deep groan at how she’s biting her bottom lip with anticipation, how her hair is fanned around her head and her pupils are blown wide with lust. He begins to shrug off his suit jacket, but stops as Y/N cries out to stop.

“No don’t!” she shouts, sounding more desperate then she wants to. She stares up at him, her eyes as wide and surprised as his own. She clears her throat and continues, “I… I think you look sexy as fuck in the suit so can you, uh, leave it on while you fuck me?”

Rick blinks at Y/N a few times before a wicked grin forms on his lips and his hands tug the coat back in place before moving them to the front of his pants, his long fingers slowly undoing them. “You like- you fucking want me to fuck that tight little puss while in my suit? You want to have your Papi fuck you good all dressed up like the little slut you are baby?” he purrs as he slowly pushes his pants and underwear down low enough to let his cock spring free, ready to dive into her wet pussy. 

Y/N groans at the sight on his dick hard and ready while the rest of him is covered in that amazing black suit. Her eyes go back to his smug face and she whines, her clit throbbing and her cunt aching, waiting to be filled with him. She nods, her pride long gone and her tongue licks her lips with need. “Yes, yes I do. Now please Papi, fuck me. I need you.” 

Rick chuckles before he drops onto to one hand, hovering over her to look into her eyes while the other hand grips his cock to guide it to her drip slit. He rubs the head of it against her wet heat, coating it with her juices and making her whine while arching her back off the ground. His eyes momentarily move to her perky breasts jutting out at him like an offering and if he wasn’t in a hurry to get balls deep inside her he would draw this out and pay attention to them once again, but he needs to feel her tight walls swallow him up. Slowly, he pushes his hips towards her own, his cock gliding into her, making them both moan loudly. He continues to push forward until he is flush against her, his cock all the way inside her. He places his hand on the other side of her head to help support him and he stares down at her, loving how she looks so unraveled already. He slowly pulls out, hissing as he enjoys the slow drag of her walls until he is only just barely insider her.

“Please Rick… please fuck me,” Y/N cries out, her eyes welling up with tears.

Rick stays still and he sees it; not only is this because she really wants him to fuck her hard and fast, but because deep down she wants to feel all of him due to her almost dying while he was also fighting to stay alive just to get her that damn jewel. His jaw sets, and he leans over her to hungrily feed on her mouth while simultaneously thrusting into hard. 

Y/N screams into his mouth from the jolt of heat that floods her from Rick’s quick, sharp thrust back into her, hitting her g-spot at the same time. Her hands fly into his hair and her legs wrap themselves around his hips as Rick quickly pulls back and slams back home, harder than the last time. Their tongues battle in her mouth while Rick thrusts in and out of her body over and over, both of them swallowing the others gasps and moans. Fuck she loves him so fucking much and now she knows he wants to marry her, that he is going to marry her. Her heart sores making the whole thing feel surreal even with him pounding his cock in and out of her cunt. 

Y/N breaks the kiss to scream his name out loud, feeling the heat in her belly becoming too much, evidence of an intense orgasm coming on. Rick looks down at her, grunting as he picks up speed and strength, pistoning into her dripping pussy, his balls tingling with his own on coming release, but he clenches his jaw to try to hold it off as long as possible, not yet ready to stop fucking in and out of her beautiful cunt. His eyes move over her slick body, taking in how her back is high off the ground, her eyes are pinched shut, her mouth hangs open and the hand closest to the couch is now gripping the cushion to anchor her. He groans as his eyes move further down to watch his dick quickly pull out to only the tip only to disappear inside of her welcoming heat just as fast. Unable to hold back any longer, Rick lowers his mouth to her ear, trying to drag her the last bit that he knows she needs with her pussy walls quivering around him. 

“C-Cum- fuck- cum on my cock baby! Cum for your me! Cum for your old fucking fiancé baby,” He growls in her ear.  
Y/N’s eyes go wide and she sees white due to the earth shattering orgasm that overloads her every nerve and her mind. She screams his name until it dies in her throat and her limbs wrap tightly around Rick while she rides out her orgasm.

Rick roars her name before biting into her shoulder, making her cry out again, as he comes inside her tight pussy. He continues to thrust hard into her a few more times, emptying himself completely inside her walls until he stops. They both breathe heavily, while slowly coming down from their own euphoric releases. Rick finally unhooks his mouth from her shoulder and pushes back onto his hands, still panting while looking down at Y/N, seeing that she looks fully fucked and beautifully undone. 

Y/N looks up at Rick, panting as well, trying to satisfy her burning lungs and she can’t help but love him even more due to the way he looks right now; his hair sticking out all over the place a little more than it usually does with its almost permanent mad scientist style unless its slicked back, which is rare; how his mouth is open while he sucks in air; the way he looks wrecked and the way his suit jacket hangs off him at this angle while the white undershirt is sticking to his damp skin. She reaches out and runs a loving hand through his hair while smiling up at him before she whispers “I love you Rick.”

Rick’s features go serious and the hunger begins to blaze in his eyes once again because this woman is everything to him. “I love you too,’ he says and dips his head down to kiss her again, this time less all-consuming than the last few times, but no less passionate or hungry. Y/N yelps in his mouth as he suddenly flips them over so that he’s on his back, and she sitting in his lap. His cock begins to twitch back to life and they both moan while Y/N once again stops the kiss to sit up straight, her hands on his abs and her barely holding his shirt in them. Rick sits up and gives her a quick kiss while turning them easily so that his back is against the couch. He looks at her and smiles, “Now fuck yourself on me baby for fucking up my plans.”

Y/N laughs and moves her hands to grip his coat, pulling him towards her until they are nearly touching. She gives him a cocky grin that reviles his own, “Anything for my soon to be husband,” she purrs before licking his lips and slowly raising off his once again rock hard cock. 

Rick growls while gripping her hips tight in his hands and slamming her back down onto him when she begins to slide back down over him, making her cry out. They fuck each other several times on the living room floor of their home until Rick shifts gears and makes love to her until they both lay there one the verge of sleep, fully satiated. Rick holds her and runs his hands up her back as he slowly slips into sleep, until he suddenly gets the urge to ask once more, “Will you marry me?” in attempt to make sure this isn’t some fucked up dream.

Y/N looks up from where her head rests on his chest as he looks down at her, waiting for her to confirm that this is real. She gives him a loving, yet tired smile and says “Yes.”

Rick smiles before they both pass out there in each other’s arms.  
\---

Something drags Y/N violently out of her comfortable slumber and her eyes fly open wide. She blinks several times, finding herself still resting against Rick on the living room floor, the room now dark since it is night. She looks around, her heart still racing from that same feeling that something is wrong and that ripped her from her peaceful sleep. Her eyes quickly move to Rick’s face, worried that something might be wrong with him and that’s why she woke up, but she finds him still sleeping with his mouth hanging open just a bit as he sleeps quietly. She lets out a long breath, feeling relieved that he is ok while trying to calm down even though she still feels like something is amiss. She rolls to her side, facing away from Rick and towards the couch, making his arm fall away from her, and the panic skyrockets as she sees what’s got her senses on high alert. Sitting up quickly, Y/N stares at the cause of her distress; another Y/N just sitting on the couch looking right at home beside Rick’s pile of clothes that Y/N had folded to keep from wrinkling before he had fucked her again, the Other Y/N’s fingers now playing with a button on his suit jacket. 

This Y/N isn’t like her or the two other Y/Ns she has met so far; something about her makes Y/N feel the need to protect Rick. Knowing that Y/N’s starting to reach the fight mode of her fight or flight mentality, the Other Y/N shakes her head and clicks her tongue at her.

“You don’t want to wake him,” the Other Y/N says while nodding to Rick.

Y/N’s jaw sets and she narrows her eyes at the Other Y/N, wishing she could kill the bitch with only a look, especially with her eyeing Rick the way she is right now. Y/N shifts to block her view and the Other Y/N chuckles, giving Y/N a smug smirk that makes Y/N’s skin crawl. 

“Don’t worry. I don’t want him. I had my own once, but, let’s just say that didn’t work out,” Other Y/N says, her voice lower and darker than any other Y/N. 

A chill runs up Y/N’s spine and suddenly her eyes go wide; a flash of the memory of a Y/N leaving her dying Rick behind to save her own ass floods Y/N’s mind and she gasps. This is Coward Y/N. Y/N’s eyes take in the woman she had seen leave a Rick for dead and she no longer looks the same. The same arm and leg that Y/N had lost and replaced with bionic ones is the same on Coward Y/N, except they are not covered in flesh and blood, but are still exposed and metallic. Her right eye is now covered with an eye patch and a long scar from her forward to her chin is all that remains of the covered eye socket. She is dressed in tactical looking black cargo pants, a tight black t-shirt and black combat boots. This is no longer Coward Y/N, but an Evil Y/N. Even with the way she looks, Y/N’s eyes fill with hate and a burning, all consuming rage fills her as she stares at the woman who had let a Rick to die to save her own ass. She wants to kill the woman and knows she can take her even in her naked state, but she won’t risk leaving Rick exposed.

Again Evil Y/N laughs. “You know me as well as I know you. How flattering?” Evil Y/N mocks. 

“Fuck you,” Y/N hisses. 

“You haven’t had enough for the day? I’m impressed, but then again I know how it is to be with a Rick; your sexual appetite seems to always be never ending. They have a way of bringing that out in us, even with us being whores prior to them. But I’ll pass; something about fucking someone with my face gives me the creeps and I have someone,” Evil Y/N snickers.

“That’s not what I meant you cunt and you know it. And you found some poor fucking Rick to take you after what you did?” Y/N snarls.

Evils Y/N’s eyes alight with rage and she suddenly leans forward, but Y/N doesn’t twitch. “No you fucking bitch, I did not,” she snarls at Y/N. Evil Y/N grunts and sits back while continuing, giving Y/N the same deadly look she’s giving her. “After what happened, I tried to find another Rick on the Citadel, finding that I couldn’t live without a Rick. But when I got there, they fucking knew who I was, because of you. They had all already met a Y/N, THE Y/N and after a hairless fucking Rick came back singing your praises while completely shit faced, the tail of the fucking Y/N that pushed a Rick through a portal to keep him from being tortured, fought off a rabid alien species, helped another dimensions Rick and Y/N, went through a black hole and crossed dimensions to get back to her Rick while killing his enemies spread. With the help of that Rick who was clearly in love with until you, THE Y/N of all Y/N’s found him his own Y/N and Mohawk Rick and his Y/N told your story, others wanted to find their own Y/N, the one individual they could call their equal, while others wanted to learn about Y/N’s before finding theirs. In their research they found out that Rick TWD12 had died because his Y/N was a coward, so when I arrived in search of a Rick, they knew who that fuck I was.”

Y/N scoffs, “Good.”

Evil Y/N growls at Y/N, but does nothing other than continues, “They fucking out casted me and took my portal gun, stranding me on that place where everyone thought I was scum. I had to live on the streets and the only way I could pay for food was to fuck Rick’s desperate enough to fuck me only to use me like a common whore because that’s all I was worth since I was a fucking coward. For months I was treated like trash, having to hear Rick’s talk about how I wasn’t like you or the other two you inspired, while keeping their Morty’s away from me like I had a fucking disease. Months of feeling lower than low until I was ready to kill myself… Well until I met President Morty. He found me on the street and took me in. He cares for me, more than any fucking Rick has, even my own.”

Y/N lets the words process and she hisses in disgust. “You aren’t!?” Y/N snaps. The smug little grin is Evil Y/N’s answer and she feels sick. “You piece of shit! Morty’s are children! How could you fucking do that to Morty after what we’ve been through you sick fuck!” Y/N hisses at Y/N, quiet enough not to wake Rick to keep him safe.

“Oh fuck you. You wouldn’t understand since you have a Rick and the whole Citadel basically worships you. President Morty isn’t like other Morty’s and what do you call the age gap between you and Rick,” Evil Y/N barks.

“That’s fucking different you evil…” Y/N begins a little too loudly, but stops as she feels Rick shift behind her. 

She and Evil Y/N remain still, until they are sure Rick is still asleep. Y/N shows her teeth to Evil Y/N in a silent snarl making Evil Y/N chuckle. “What I do with my life and body is my business so fuck off. As I was saying, President Morty has taken care of me and because of that when he proposed that I kill the Y/Ns that were being tracked down by the Rick’s looking for them unlike the others still researching Y/N’s, I did it without a second thought.”

“You didn’t?” Y/N growls.

“Oh, I did. I’ve killed three so far and each of their Rick’s as well. A Rick may be powerful, but once a Y/N dies, something about them becomes, less. I have my next targets already; a nurse, a homeless one, a cop…” Evil Y/N starts to list off her next kills, but is cut off by Y/N.

“Stay away from my friends and the others,” Y/N shouts. 

Evil Y/N just laughs at her anger in amusement. “I have orders and I intend to kill as many Rick’s and Y/N’s as I have to make Morty happy. I owe him everything, but don’t worry, your friends, your Rick and you are safe for now because a Rick and Y/N together are unstoppable. I honestly haven’t been able to get close to any of you that have a Rick even though I did try with a Sergeant Major and her Rick and well, that’s how I lost the arm, the leg and the eye. None the less, they were much needed sacrifices to see how the both of you work. So, very soon I’ll be coming for “Mohawk Rick”, “Pixie Cut Y/N”, Rick DBZ95, “Stripper Y/N”, the two assholes that took my shit, you two and the other’s that already have one another,” Evil Y/N says in a mocking, evil tone while leaning towards Y/N with a twisted, manic smile. “I’ll take all of them out first, then your Rick, and lastly, you; the bitch that ruined my fucking life. The one I couldn’t even get to burn earlier today while your Rick was gone, but that’s what I get for taking you on first when you should be my grand prize.”

“I’ll kill you first you evil whore,” Y/N threatens while staring back at Evil Y/N with more hate than she’s held for anyone before, even Tristan. 

Evil Y/N shakes her head and laughs loudly, until she suddenly groans in pain as the sound of a blast from Rick’s gun goes off, making Y/N jumps. She and Evil Y/N look at the hole in her gut before looking back at each other and then behind Y/N to see Rick sitting up, holding his gun with a deadly look on his face. He snarls like an animal and tries to blast again, but misses as Evil Y/N quickly leaps over the side of the couch and runs towards the kitchen. Rick lets off several shots, trying to kill the Y/N that had tried to kill his Y/N, but she’s too fast and before he can kill her, she opens up a portal and jumps through, escaping. As soon as Evil Y/N is gone Rick drops his gun and holds Y/N to him.

Y/N wraps her arms around Rick, and she sobs not out of fear but because she feels Rick shaking. Her heart sinks as she hears Rick quietly sobbing, knowing that he’s afraid, which scares her even more. Rick doesn’t fear anything unless it can kill her or his family and so he doesn’t fear much, but today a Y/N became a threat; a fucking Y/N, her match in all things became a life threatening reality, had tried to kill his Y/N and had almost succeeded while he was gone and now he’s afraid. 

“I-I-I’m going to keep you safe,” Rick growls through his tears and he holds her tighter. Once again the fucking universe is trying to take his Y/N in the form of another Y/N after he had just proposed and he’s terrified that this time, it will succeed. He can’t fucking lose her. He won’t. 

Y/N runs a hand over the back of his head and shuts her eyes, holding him the best she can to support him. “I’ll keep you safe too… But we can’t do this alone Rick. We need to help the other Rick’s find their Y/N to build our numbers. The more Y/N’s and Rick’s that find each other, the harder it will be for her and President Morty to take you… to take us away from each other. We need to help them Rick, to keep each other safe,” Y/N explains, hoping he knows it’s true. 

He does. He nods and carefully pulls away from Y/N to look into her eyes. “We’ll help them, but only to keep me from losing you,” Rick says calmly, his tears now gone.

Y/N nods with a smile. Rick grunts and kisses her hard while pushing her down onto the floor. He moves over her and takes her again, making her cry out into the night, once again desperate to have her all because he’s afraid now that he might finally lose her.  
\---  
Evil Y/N sits at a long table all patched up while President Morty looks out at the Citadel with a glass of scotch, a blank look on both their faces.

“They know?” Morty asks in monotone. 

Evil Y/N nods and answers, “Yes.” 

Morty turns around and gives Evil Y/N a proud smile. “Good.” 

The End


End file.
